moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Citrine Eagle
"A bastion in the North, vigilant against the evils that face us. More than an Order, but a family, the flock. And the flock soars together through the storm. Trials and tribulations have at us, for we stand at the precipice of a new day for Alterac. Light will it." The Citrine Eagle (formerly known as the '''Order of the Citrine Eagle', reformed, and previously the Alterac Silver Hand) ''is the faithful militant force of the Alterac Mountains, guided by Light and virtue, the men and women of the Citrine Eagle seek to create a new Alterac under good tidings and faith. Under the command of Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore, the Citrine Eagle seeks out those who would defend the Mountains, and in a greater scope, the world, from the evils that beset the lands they call home. = History Abridged = ---- The Order of the Citrine Eagle was formed under the approbation of Joseph Valonforth as the second paladin order based within the Alterac Mountains. As time passed, the man faded into obscurity, passing the reigns to a man unfit and unworthy of being deemed Highlord, perhaps because of his inactivity within the matters of Alterac. The Order itself was originally a simple, and humble chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, though in time would become something far greater. Through the dedication of those affiliated, the Chapter soon branched out in political, ecclesiastical, militant, and diplomatic matters for the Kingdom. It now, and forever will be the force of good within Alterac. An ever-present force, though some debate it may be considered a strong arm in Alterac affairs. After an ordeal within the City-State of Alterac, Highlord Blackmoore, along with the most noble paladins and fellows had severed ties with the former King Kormed Wolfheart, for those who supported the order could not, and would not respect his rule. Having successfully quelled the civil unrest, the civilian population has rallied under the new banner, standing behind their paladin saviors. Stalwart protectors of the innocent who shall prove to the world that the Light still shines upon Alterac, even if its former King has chosen to forsake them. Soon after, Adalek Wulfbane returned to the Alterac Mountains with his sect of the former Imperial Army, capturing and executing the tyrannical King. After the Ousting Dissolution and Reformation of the Assembly The Citrine Eagle played a critical role in the disbandment of the Assembly of Alterac, the new republic put in place after the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart as it had caused the people to spark a bout of civil unrest that would not be quelled without the disbanding of the newly forged republic. With this knowledge, those seated on the Assembly had chosen to sacrifice their seats, and ultimately disband the Assembly of Alterac, and with this, made Alterac a defunct nation yet again. Upon this development, the Citrine Eagle has become the policing force for the lands, as was thirty years ago after the betrayal of the traitor King Aiden Perenolde. Once again did the Silver Hand occupy Alterac, but this time things would be different, with a bit of hope. As well as this, immediately after the Dissolution, it was learned that a small Forsaken vanguard was looming in the mountains just above the Uplands. With this ever-growing threat looming on the horizon, it is now left up to the Alterac Silver Hand, along with their allies to put an end to the undead menace of the north. Though, it was also at this time where they had fatefully chosen to join The Hillsbrad Confederacy, a coalition of forces of Hillsbrad set on reclaiming the lands from the Undead. Though, Lord Stoneward would return to Alterac after hearing of the great successes within the Mountains, offering to spur along a single minor governing body within the defunct Kingdom, a Commonwealth of sorts, taking away some of the need for the Citrine Eagle to dabble in the politics of Alterac. Though of course, this is debatable. = Territorial Holdings = ---- To keep the evils at bay within the mountains of Alterac, the Citrine Eagle has chosen to take up a pair of base of operations within the mountains. Deeming it necessary and proper to maintain holdings within major settlements, and respond swiftly to the ever-present dangers in Alterac. * Abbey of Saint Braelin (Strahnbrad; as well as the town itself) * Office of Alterac Interests and Alterac Rite (Strahnbrad; once more, as well as the town itself) * Dandred's Farm (The Uplands) * Fort Rook (Gallows' Corner) = Divisions of the Citrine Eagle = ---- There are many niches to fill within the Order, all deemed necessary to aiding those who would seek to join the Alteraci in fighting for their home, restricting this burden to none. Snowcap Brigade The military sect of the Citrine Eagle, where an individual with a more general skill set may prove themselves within the Citrine Eagle. To start as a regular and perhaps rise to a commanding role within the Snowcap Brigade. Men and woman of the military must show drive and poise, and will unwavering. You are the strong arm of the order, one most valued. Ranks Within the Brigade * Private * Corporal * Sergeant * Captain Citrine Shadow The Citrine Shadow, the shadow beneath the eagle. Unnoticed and unsung, though much more than some ragtag band of assassins and stealth operatives. All men and women swift and silent, good with a bow, or brilliant technicians are welcome into the Citrine Shadows, though, they would not know about it - not yet at least. Only the finest of the Snowcap Brigade are allowed entry, it's leader quick witted and set on the success of efforts in Alterac. Citrine Circle Magic and spells, burning fire, and a phoenix rising from the ashes. The Citrine Flame is the board of magicks within the Citrine Eagle. Be it shadow priest, or the finest of magi, shamans who bend the elements, of the druids who tend to nature and cleanse the lands. The Circle offers home to those casters without a place, and work in unison with the other branches. Ranks Within the Circle * Acolyte * Apprentice * Adept Silver Hand The Order of the Citrine Eagle set the stage for the coming prosperity for Alterac, and thus, its sect of paladins and men and women of cloth is one of the most coveted. Holy warriors of justice and virtue whom seek to bring the Holy Light to Alterac. Most in their lives will take on the path of an aspirant, and slowly, through hard work and dedication to the Holy Light and its virtues rise to knighthood and beyond. Ranks Within the Silver Hand * Aspirant * Squire * Knight Ecclesiastical Council The Diocese of Alterac is coveted to its worship within the Alterac mountains, despite all odds, the priests of the Diocese have remained tenacious in faith, and ever-vigilant in the face of adversity. As a priest of the Diocese, you will be called to spread faith across the order, and even fight in battle among the clerics should the need arise. Ranks Within the Diocese * Lay-Priest; Battle Cleric * Sister/Brother * Mother/Father * Mother Superior = Champions = ---- To be considered a Champion of the Citrine Eagle is no small feat. Utmost devotion and exemplary service aside, a champion must also show the values seen in the flock. Unity, family, and good will towards all. For now, there is only one Champion of the Citrine Eagle, declared on the 19th of December, 35 L.C., Vindicator Lunsetaa. WoWScrnShot 081415 190939.jpg|A Low Court of Uther WoWScrnShot 081215 213842.jpg WoWScrnShot 081215 064503.jpg|Avirin and a bad daddy 45d107dbbfe607d847eeae81d4c707f5.jpg|Allse contemplating his place within Alterac, without his hat, what will he do? WoWScrnShot 102615 004431.jpg|Kormed Wolfheart surrendering the Duchy of Wolfrun to Arthalden Lightshard WoWScrnShot 101115 232825.jpg Original-1.jpg|Citrine Eagle D&D night WoWScrnShot 102615 003841.jpg WoWScrnShot 092215 235305.jpg WoWScrnShot 102615 003846.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232939.jpg WoWScrnShot 102515 202009.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232517.jpg WoWScrnShot 092815 074843.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203501.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 211803.jpg WoWScrnShot 010916 191350.jpg WoWScrnShot 011316 163209.jpg WoWScrnShot 011216 201407.jpg WoWScrnShot 111515 212843.jpg WoWScrnShot 010316 194249.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203456.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Diocese of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand